When the Magical Return to Magic
by intofire101
Summary: What happens when one of the scoobies get's a call for help from an old freind, and who will he bring along to help him? This is a BtVS HP cross over, but that wasn't an option so I had to put it here. It also includes Angle characters. Please R
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through the whole they aren't mine thing? You know they don't belong to me I know they don't belong to me can we just leave it there? For those people who need a formal thing. All characters belong to Joss and the other wonderful creators of Buffy and Angel. I am making no money off of this story and to a degree that is terribly saddening because I could use the money (sorry side tracked) don't sue I have nothing for you to get out of it trust me.

A/N: Ok well yet another fic full of crappy ideas I needed to get out for the public to laugh at (sorry cynical moment). This is my first cross over and will get confusing at times but please try and stick with it. It has a good idea buried in it somewhere, I think. I know the whole Buffy HP crossover is a little overdone but I promise it has a new twist you just need to get to it first. As far as timelines go, if you read my stories you know my timelines mean nothing. It is after Chosen and sixth year at Hogwarts as far as Angel just pretend Fred and Wes are together and Spike came back ok? Well now for the opening.

Much love,

intofire101 ; )

P.S. this is a prologue actual chapters will be longer for people who don't know how I do my stories.

When the Magical Return to Magic

Prologue: A Call For Help

"Hey can we get pizza?"

"Buffy we need to find these slayers your plan and Willow's spell activated. Pizza does not fit into our schedule or our funds." Giles went back to studying the map of Texas he had been poring over before the interruption.

Suddenly an owl swooped through an open window of the school bus. He was carrying two items. One was a letter that landed on the map Giles was reading. The other was a large thin square box that landed in front of Buffy.

"Hey! Cheesy goodness" Buffy exclaimed as she opened the box. As she moved a piece of the extra cheesy pizza from the box to one of the paper plates they had picked up earlier she noticed that Giles looked grave.

"What's up? I get food, you get someone else's mail and look a cool new pet. It all seems of the good."

"Well you're only half right. You get food and yes the pet is cool, but he's not new and the mail is for me." Giles slowly and cautiously opened the envelope. Buffy looked at him intently.

"We need to leave!" Giles yelled flinging the map aside, and springing to the drivers seat.

"Giles what did it say?" Buffy was very surprised she hadn't ever seen her watcher move that fast. That was saying a lot cause Giles was a pretty good fighter when he needed to be, and an awesome ducker all the time. The note slowly fluttered down from the ceiling. Buffy reached up to grab it. It was very short and only had one sentence on it, which made no sense to Buffy. It read

Scaletoe you are needed at Hogwarts, and Bring help!

Sincerely,

Moony

"Giles what does this mean? What not to mention, where the hell is Hogwarts? And who is Moony? Better yet who is Scaletoe? Rupert Giles you stop and tell me what is going on this second!" Giles froze. Buffy had never raised her voice to him before. She had been upset with him angry even but she had never yeller before. He suddenly began to breath again and didn't even realize he had been holding his breath. He knew he had to tell her the whole story he just hoped there was enough time.

A/N #2: ok I forgot this I can't spell and my grammar needs some major work so please forgive me for all mistakes I make and if you do have to correct me don't do it with flames please. Also I see you read or you wouldn't be at the bottom of the page well good for you, now be a good reader and review (PLEASE!)


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I thin I put this in the prologue but if I didn't you know the deal own nothing no matter what I wish it all belongs to Joss Mutant Enemy and in this case J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I don't really have anything to say for once so just read and review I still don't have my comp back so don't ask about fortunate accidents though the chapter is finished I will post when my comp returns. So on to making my crossovers first cross.

Intofire101 ; )

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

"Hogwarts is a school located in England. I went there as a teenager as did Ethan, Wesley, and Reamus Lupin, who's nick name is Moony. People who were supposed to be watchers were sent there if they showed specific abilities." He hesitated. Most people went into a comatose state when they learned about the magical world. He didn't think Buffy would being the slayer and all.

"What kind of abilities Giles? What is it that you're not telling me?" They had promised no more secrets, no more lies. He wasn't technically lying just with holding part of the truth.

"Magic abilities Buffy. All children in Great Brittan and some other parts of the world who show magical abilities are sent to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. I was no different. I was sent to Hogwarts and then on to the watchers academy. His face grew grave at the mention of the watchers academy.

"Giles if this is true why didn't Willow or Tara go to a magic school?" It didn't make sense.

"Willow's interest in magic was and is not accepted by her family like Tara's. I'm sure Dumbledore knows that which is why they did not get a Hogwarts letter at least. As far as American schools go I'm afraid I don't know. I expect that the headmasters are as knowledgeable as Dumbledore, or close to, and aware they would not be allowed to go." There was another theory, but Giles didn't want to say it out loud because that meant it really was a possibility.

"O.K. I can deal with the whole magic is real thing, but what does this have to do with you? Why did 'Moony," or Lupin, or whoever call on you?" Buffy was happy that she finally knew where Giles and Wesley had learned all those spells, but calling for help by sending an owl with a note was soooo of the weird. What did that guy mean by help anyway was Buffy the help to be brought?

"I'm a wizard Buffy. I may be you watcher, but first and for most I'm a wizard. I can stop being a watcher, but a wizard? Magic is in my blood, and I can't change that. I expect many wizards are being called to Hogwarts." He actually doubted that but he didn't want to blow his cover until he was safe at Hogwarts.

"We said no more secrets Giles. I know you are keeping something from me. If all else fails well hey I'm a slayer I can whip your butt till you tell me." The last part was more of a tease that a threat, but Giles knew better than to test it all the same.

"I will tell you everything Buffy but once we get to Hogwarts not now. There are things I have to take care of; roundup the gang and get them on the bus. Tell them that you, Willow, and me are going to England, and they should continue to track down the activated slayers. He wrote a quick reply to Lupin and gave it to the jet-black owl telling it her to stay at Hogwarts until he got there.

Buffy returned to the bus fifteen minutes later with the gang. They all looked a bit confused, but Willow was flat out dear in the headlights. She was going to England with Buffy and Giles, and she was scared. Xander was sort of cool nothing really fazed him anymore. Dawn was angry. Buffy was leaving her behind to track down slayers with Xander what luck.

"Maybe we should contact Faith; I mean if Buffy is going Faith should be able to help." Willow was trying to avoid the fact that she was going.

"I will call everyone who can help once we reach Hogwarts, but right now there is no time to lose." Giles got Xander and Dawn to drop them off at the airport. They would be flying from Texas, to Memphis, Tennessee, to New York, to London.

In Memphis Giles ran into two boys, twins, both with flaming red hair. They looked to be about twenty or twenty-one. He apparently knew the boys because they all started to talk very animatedly.

Willow and Buffy stood in the background and waited. After a few minutes Buffy started to tap her foot in a very agitated manner. Remembering his manners Giles turned around and gave the two girls a sheepish smile. They forgave him instantly with matching 1000-watt smiles.

"Ah Buffy, this is Fred and George Weasley. Twins this is Buffy Summers my slayer, and this is Willow Rosenberg witch extraordinaire. I believe I told your father about her. She tried to end the world I took her to the covenant." The twins nodded to Giles and each other in assertion that they had heard of her. Willow blushed when she saw the twins nod.

"So which is Fred and which is George?" Willow was desperate to turn the subject away from her and her magical break down.

"I'm George that is Fred." George told Willow while pointing to his brother, who had engaged in a conversation with Buffy and Giles. "We are absolutely identical though down to the last freckle. People usually refer to us as a unit and the probability that you will ever have to or be able to tell us apart is slim to none we can even fool our mum."

"Sometimes" Piped in Fred. "So you're Willow. Dad did tell us about you, a bit anyway. You had some bad mishaps with magic. Where did you go to school?" Fred asked which seemed like a bizarre swerve of topic.

"Sunnydale High and I just finished up at U.C. Sunnydale." Willow was slightly confused, as Fred seemed to have and odd way of jumping from topic to topic. Fred looked far more confused than Willow was. He turned to Giles since he noticed that there was a lull in conversation between the other three. He had a question in his eyes and Giles realized where the conversation had led.

"She is a self taught witch Fred. She learned from reading my books and helping me with some of the spells that by nature required at least two people to be present. She became fascinated by it and before I could stop her she was on my level." He was still a bit discontent at the fact that he hadn't been able to stop her.

"Wow" George said. "She would have passed up Hermione by leaps and bonds if she went to Hogwarts. Now I get what you meant when you said possibly the most brilliant witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Fred and George just looked at Willow with admiration. They only stopped when Willow had turned from tan to pink to red to flaming to match their hair as well as her own.

"What about Buffy?" Fred asked.

"Muggle" Giles said in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm not sure what that means watcher mine but from the sound of it I must say I'm offended." Buffy gave Giles a glare. He thought for a second and then realized that Buffy wasn't a muggle per say.

"So sorry Buffy. She is my slayer and though she cannot perform magic she has a mystical 'origin' if you will, so not technically a muggle but not a witch." That seemed to satisfy her. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded in approval. They turned to Giles and gave him a mischievous smile. The girls saw a ripperish grin before the twins grabbed them and with a loud –CRACK- all four had disappeared and Giles boarded the plane alone.

End Chapter 1

A/N: now I have stuff to say because now I am sick which means that with like 2 weeks till exams I'm stuck in bed when I need to be at school. On the up side it gave me time to get this chapter which no one will read up but if you do read please review and please forgive any stupid mistakes I was sick when I typed it so if you feel that you have to pint them out I will see that I fix them as soon as I get the chance. Much love intofire101


	3. New Places

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: What can I say you know me always-talkative right? Ok I have gotten more reviews than expected on this. Watch for upcoming updates because I should make about 3 in the next week but you know me times not a strong point w/ me. Not much to say just please review what ever you read I need it please (insert whatever pout works best on you). On with the crossing.

Intofire101 ; )

Chapter 2: New Places

Buffy and Willow were starting to get dizzy from all the spinning colors. The only thing they could see clearly were the two boys holding on to them. The colors blurred and blended into a carousel. Buffy thought she was going to throw up if this lasted much longer and then they stopped with another loud crack.

"Mum! Mum!" Fred was calling for his mother.

"Wow" both girls whispered excitedly. They were standing outside of a rickety old house with chickens in the front yard and the name Weasley was on the mailbox. The house was at least 5 stories high and it seemed off balance and about to fall over but it didn't move at all. The girls just stared in amazement at the house before a sharp woman's voice broke their thoughts.

"I can't believe they would just leave like that! This is your fault you know Arthur. It all started when you started tinkering giving the boys crazy ideas about flying cars and sneaking about doing things that are just on the verge of legal." The woman was stout and pleasantly plump. She had a kindly face and red hair just like the boys. She was wearing an apron and crying a bowl that was stirring some mixture that looked like watery pasta sauce.

"Mum we are right here."

"Besides it's not like we're kids any more" The twins said with their switching in the middle thing they tended to do. Buffy and Willow were both starting to get used to this. They found it almost amusing because it reminded them of how they were able to know what Giles was always going to say.

"I should still scold you boys not telling us where you were going just gone not a word. You had me worried to death the clock wasn't any help either which meant you were in the muggle world. What did I tell you about venturing into the muggle world? You know how dangerous it is right now. I should throw you into the attic with the ghoul and leave you there until …"

She had just laid eyes on the two girls. She glared at the twins and then turned her care filled gaze to the strangers. Willow gave a weak smile back to her while Buffy shot a questioning look to the boys. After hearing the woman they had come to the conclusion that she wasn't quite as friendly as she looked. The boys seeing their chance to get out of trouble hurried to grab it.

"Mum this is Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg. We should go see dad tell him we're ok you know that whole not on the clock thing bye!" The boys rushed into the house before their mother could call them back. Buffy and Willow watched to boys leave before turning back to the woman who stood in front of them. They both smiled and stuck out their hands hesitant but hopeful. The woman looked at them and pulled them both into a very unexpected hug before bustling them into the rickety old house.

"So you are the reason my boys left with out telling us in that case I will have to forgive them. Willow is it? I do believe that Arthur told us about you last year that was you was it not?" The woman was very cheerful and welcoming, but rather talkative. Willow just wished she would talk about a different subject.

"Yes that was me I tried to end the world does anyone in the wizarding world not know about that?" She was really sick of having to answer that question. Trying to destroy the world wasn't really something she was proud of. She smiled again and just sat down in a wooden chair at the kitchen table.

"Mum Ginny took Pig to send a letter to her new boy friend and now I can't send a birthday present to Harry. I'm sorry but Harry is so much more important than her new boyfriend and . . . who are they?" Ron had come down stairs shouting about how Ginny his sister had used his owl without asking again. He looked at the two strangers who had showed up with his older brothers. "Right I'll just use Errol bye." He started to run back up the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley I raised you better than that. You get back down here this instant and say hello to our guests." She glared up the stairs at her youngest son who slowly came back down the stairs to be introduced to the visitors.

"My sister stole my bird." He said sheepishly. He meant it as explanation to why he had come bounding down the stairs in such a huff. He looked at the two girls and decided that the explanation was not the best way to open. "Hey I'm Ron Weasley. You have met my mum apparently and you arrived with two of my older brothers." He stuck out his hand to shake the girls hands. They both extended their respective hands and in turn shook the youngest Weasley boys hand. He stopped for a second when Willow's name was mentioned but to her relief didn't say anything about it. When Buffy was introduced he did have something to say however. "Wow are you really the Buffy Summers? The longest living vampire slayer in three hundred years?"

"Wow I'm famous too Will." Buffy was astounded that someone finally knew her as well as Willow. She felt sort of proud that she wasn't in the shadows anymore. She didn't resent Willow having the spot light, she was just used to having the attention. She smiled at Ron and sat back down at the table inviting him to join them. He sat down and Mrs. Weasley placed a large plate of spaghetti down in front of each of them. Shortly after she placed a large wooden bowl filled with dinner rolls in the middle of the table. She called to her husband the rest of her sons and her one and only daughter to come down to dinner.

Soon the table was full of red headed boys, one red headed girl, and lively conversation. Buffy and Willow were mostly content just to listen and try to fallow what the family were discussing from the little Giles had told them. Before long they were not allowed to merely sit and watch since everyone wanted to know more about them. Buffy explained about slaying and Willow was bombarded with questions about being a self-taught witch. They were having a little trouble fallowing some of the questions and conversations that they were asking. After long the group broke up into separate conversations and Buffy and Willow were able to whisper to each other without being noticed.

"Willow what is up with these people? I mean they're nice and all but this is all really weird. Why didn't Giles warn us about this?" Mr. Weasley heard Buffy mention the name Giles which perked his ears.

"Giles? Rupert Giles? Did you hear that dear I do believe these girls know Rupert." Mr. Weasley told his wife. She shook his head at him to stop and he must have gotten the massage because he didn't say anything else about Giles during dinner.

When dessert rolled around two more people entered the house. One was an older read haired boy and the other was a bushy brown haired girl of about sixteen or seventeen. They entered laughing at something the older boy had said. When they saw everyone sitting at the kitchen table eating dessert they quickly fell silent. Mrs. Weasley seeing that there was a certain amount of tension spreading through the room got up to introduce the two new arrivals to their visitors.

"Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg this is Bill my oldest son and Miss Hermione Granger one of Ron's best friends from school. Bill and Hermione this is Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg, and don't you dare Bill this girl has already had quite enough of that already from this house hold." Bill quickly shut his mouth which he had opened to say something to Willow which she dreaded had something to do with her trying to end the world but thank fully his mother had cut him off before he got it out. Hermione stuck out her hand to rceive the girls' hands in the way of welsome.

"It's very nice to meet you both. I have read so much about both of you. Miss Rosenberg is in Modern Magical Marvels and Miss Summers you are in The Fight Against Dark Creatures as well as Magical Muggles. I have so many questions to ask both of you." Hermione took their hands in turn and was almost squealing with excitement. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione from across the table. She and Bill both sat down to share dessert with the rest of them. Hermione took up a place between Ron and his little sister Ginny that placed her directly across from Buffy, while Bill sat between Willow and Mr. Weasley putting him across from George.

"Don't mind Hermione." Ron told Buffy around a mouth full of fudge. "She reads constantly and I'm quite sure she's a little mental. It's wicked that you are in those books though. I guess that means you really are the slayer I heard about." Buffy blushed slightly something she was not used to and just gave the boy across the table a quirked smile. While Bill was whispering something in Willows ear Buffy turned to the boy on her left who had been introduced as Charlie. Mrs. Weasley had told her that Charlie worked with dragons in Bulgaria most of the year but had made a quick trip home for a couple of days to catch up on any of the news he might have missed during the year.

"I do believe it is time for bed so children please go up to your rooms. Hermione you can stay in Ginny's room and Ron the twins will have to stay with you. Will you two girls be all right sleeping in the same room good then you can take the twins room. Bill and Charlie can spend the night in Percy's old room and we will figure out better arrangements tomorrow if we have to. Now Ron, Ginny, and Hermione I think it is time you all hurried off to bed." The teenagers looked disappointed that they weren't allowed to stay but none of them had the energy to fight with Mrs. Weasley and Buffy doubted they would have gotten very far even if they did.

"Mrs. Weasley cleaned the kitchen while the rest of the group filed into the living room to gather around a small fire that Mr. Weasley had started. They continued to engage in small talk and the girl couldn't understand why the teenagers had to leave and why they would be disappointed to miss this. Willow was just about to excuse herself upstairs when Mrs. Weasley entered the living room. She waved her wand once and there was a quick flash of that showered the room in light and that is when the girls realized they had just been waiting for the stout woman to return.

"Now tell us everything you know about Rupert and we must know what he has told you, but hurry the silencing charm will only last for an hour and we have an early start tomorrow.

End Chapter 2

A/N: So how was it good, bad, confusing, intriguing, let me know. I'm sorry for anything I did wrong if I need to fix something please tell me but if you could put it in a constructive criticism way I would really appreciate it. I love all of my wonderful reviewers. Mwah

Intofire101 ;)


End file.
